The Common Denominator
by Akira Maxwell
Summary: Without the dark, there is no light. They rely on us just as we rely on each other. We are the Common Denominator of two worlds. Fear us, but do not hate us. We cannot help who we are*Duo/Hotaru*Duo is given a new life, but will he give it up to be with h
1. The Darker Side of Black

"Shinigami has returned from Hell," I shout, while slicing through a few mobile suits on the game **__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter One- The Darker Side of Black

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and I also hope you all are not pissed at me about my other fic. ::Warning, small amount of language-prolly the worst word is pissed…but that was just in my a/n…-_-0, and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13::

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was duo's line. I guess those two tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0

"Shinigami has returned from Hell," I shout, while slicing through a few mobile suits on the game. I hear WuFei snort on the couch, but ignore him. I smirk. 'If only you knew.'

I am Shinigami. I never lie, although I never really returned from Hell. I am still there, even now. 

I don't like the way I am. I feel like a killer, but it's not my fault. Or that's what she tells me. I don't know who she really is. She's just a voice I hear, whispering in my ear, helping me to sleep at night. It's the only thing that keeps me sane. I'm not like anyone else in this universe. I suffer, and I laugh, smile, and crack jokes. Each day it gets worse. Like there's something inside of me, shredding at my heart. She cry's for me. The voice I hear. It's the first time anyone's cried for me. She tells me to hold on. And she apologizes. I don't know why. I ask her and she just tells me to sleep. She says that in the morning it won't hurt as much. It's true, but as night nears, it come back, stronger than ever. I've been going to bed earlier each day. Heero is the only one who noticed. He thinks I'm sick, or I'm a traitor and am supplying information to a new enemy. I think he only hopes it was the latter. He's grown restless, with there being no wars. And Relena has become more annoying. Sometimes I want her dead, even though I know it'll hurt me more. But it would be worth it. 

I'm going to die soon. I can tell. The voice tells me not to give up. But if it doesn't happen soon, I'll end it myself. No one has ever had to suffer as I do. The only one who understands me is that voice. I know it's probably just a figment of my imagination. It never existed but still I cling to it. Use it to help get though the night. When I cross over. This voice. Akira, whispers her name in my ear, the Goddess of Death. 

***

'It never changes. My second chance. It never changes. Shinigami, why didn't you take me. Did I chase away you, like I did everyone else. Why did you spare my life? Twice now, you have come. And still I stand here, waiting.' 

"Hotaru…are you in there? Earth to Hotaru," Usagi said, tapping my forehead.

"Hotaru to Earth. Leave me the Hell alone," I reply, still in a daze.

I cover my mouth after realizing the words that just spilled out.

"Oh gomen Usagi-chan! I was half asleep!" I say, not knowing whether or not I mean it. 

"It okay, Taru-chan! I say weird stuff when I sleep too!!" Usagi replied, giggling. 

On the other side of the room, Michiru-mama was dragging Hakura-papa out of the room by her ear.

"What did I say about using that kind of language in front of Hotaru?" She shouted, though the closed door muffled it. 

I frown slightly. I don't like the way I am. I don't like being empty and cold. The sailor scouts are my only friends, but they don't know me.No one knows who I am. No one knows who I still am. 

***

We are the corruption. We are the balance. We are the darker side of black. Without the dark, there is no light. Wither the evil, how can you tell what good really is. They rely on us just as we rely on each other. We are the Common Denominator of two worlds. Fear us, but do not hate us. We cannot help who we are. 

End Prologue

Well…sorry about the last fic…this one will be good…I hope the prologue intrigued you enough so that you will continue reading this fic. It's Hotaru/Duo and maybe I'm gonna through in a little Heero/Setsuna to be different. I can assure you one thing. This fic will be unlike anything you've ever read…please r/r.


	2. One Stone

The Common Denominator  **__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter One- One Stone

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and I also hope you all are not pissed at me about my other fic, which I finally decided to finish!!! ::happy dance:: ::Warning, small amount of language-prolly the worst word is pissed…but that was just in my a/n…-_-0, and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13/R::

'____' thinking

**Flashback** flashback…duh

"___" talking

(a/n-______) Akira's Notes

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was duo's line. I guess those two tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0

***

__

There was no other way…

I couldn't let it happen. Not when I had the power to stop it. I love him so much, but to him, I don't exist. 

**FLASHBACK**

A dying Duo, though unnamed at the time, kneeled by a dead Solo, looking at what appeared to be nothing. That is, if you are lucky.

"Who…Who are you?" Duo asked, but somehow already knowing the answer. 

Duo heard a voice whispering from inside himself, not for the last time. 

Akira. The Goddess of Death.

"What…What do you w-want?"

You're dying. Let me save you.

"No…Get away from me! I know where I belong. I want to go with my friends. I want to be with everyone I care about."

I will not sit here and watch you die. 

Duo looked up at the goddess with tearful eyes. She was beautiful, with long crimson hair that reach her knees and black eyes. She wore a long black dress and had black iridescent bird wings. "Why?"

Because I love you. 

In that moment, Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The goddess like creature closed her own. She turned into a small cloud and flew down Duo's throat. 

Numb. Everything felt numb. Although…numb means not feeling anything, so I guess it couldn't feel like that, now could it. 

Duo opened his eyes. They flashed black but soon changed to cobalt blue. 

Duo looked down at his best friend. Too late. No one could have saved you. Too late.

Strange words poured from Duo's lips. "Shi no Kami." 

Duo reached out and touched the forehead of his friend. A strange symbol appeared on Solo's forehead as he glowed a faint green. Duo glowed black and smiled at the sight only he saw. His friend stood in front of him, falsely appearing so close, but Duo knew he never would be again. At that thought, Duo began to cry.

"Don't cry, my friend. You're Duo now. That way we can be together forever."

Duo smiled tearfully. Duo, the God of Death.

**END FLASHBACK**

__

I gave up everything to be with him. My immortality, my life, and his life, which is more important than anything else. I love him so much, but he doesn't know I exist. I am just a figment of his imagination. Maybe it's better that way. I'm getting weaker now. I gave up everything to save his life. I gave up my own. And now I'm dying. 

It hurts him. He can feel my pain just as I can feel his. I have to leave soon. I can't stay with him because I will kill him, if I die. It will poison his mind. I have to leave, but not yet. I want to stay, until the last moment. I know…it will hurt him, but I cannot bear to see him like this. Just a little longer. Then I leave. And Shinigami will hunt on his own. 

***

"Well, women, I'm tired. So I guess I better go to bed. Sorry I couldn't spend more time bothering you," Duo said with a grin, heading to the stair. 'My head's pounding. Something bigs going down.'

He felt a hard yank on his braid, and turned his cry of pain into a big grin.

"Yes?"

"Did you call me WOMEN!" WuFei shouted, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"Why no," Duo said innocently. "I called you Wu-man."

WuFei dropped the braid and Duo hurried up the stairs. "Good, because if you called me a women I would have- KISAMA! MAXWELL!!! How many times did I tell you not to call me that!"

WuFei debated on whether or not follow him upstairs, but he decided he was too lazy. He went back to reading his book.

'Funny…why would Maxwell be so tired. It's only 6:30…'

***

Duo collapsed onto his bed, breathing heavily. 

Why? Almost every night it's another victim. Why?!

Duo gave out a muffled cry as a strange black light surrounded him. When the light faded, his breathing ceased and he died. But Duo didn't care. He did it almost every night.

***

Sailor Pluto felt the familiar cold of death passing through dimensions. She had gotten used to it, after some time. Though invisible to her, she felt his presence, and avoided his touch as he searched for the right dimension. He found it.

Enter, Sailor Scouts.

***

"NO!" Sailor Moon cried out as she watched the demon crush the young girls heart crystal. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

The monster fell to the ground and disappeared, summoned back by it's master.

Sailor Moon bent down next to the small girl. She couldn't be anymore than nine. 

"How could we have let this happen? We defeated Chaos. Where did this new evil come from?" she said through sobs. 'No one ever died when we were here to protect them before. Are we so weak.' 

"No," Ami said. "Old evil. Heart crystals are the target. Remind you of anyone."

"Heart snatchers," Jupiter answered.

"But are they using heart crystals as a power source to take over on their own, or do they have a new sovereign," Neptune stated. 

Venus turned to Saturn, looking for answers, only to see that the small senshi had vanished.

"Anyone seen Saturn?" Venus asked. "She was here just a minute ago."

"I am here, Venus-chan," Saturn said from the shadows of the ally. 

"Oh," Venus said laughing. "I must have missed you there. You really blend with the shadows, and you're really tiny."

Saturn had to agree, She was 16 but was only 4'8". As for blending in with the shadows, if only you knew.

Unknown to them, a figure stood in the shadows, watching and waiting for them to leave. 

***

'We've got company.' Duo thought to himself. He grinned to himself. 

'I always knew I should be surrounded by beautiful women, even if I am the Grim Reaper.'

"We should do something," the one in red said. "We should call the police."

"No," Duo said. "We should go. They'll find out eventually."

"No," Sailor Moon said. "We should go. They'll find out eventually."

"Yes," Duo said. "We should go now."

"Yes," Neptune said. "We should go now."

Slowly, the Sailor Senshi left the girl. 

Duo leaned over. 

"Shi no Kami."

The anima of the girl drifted from the body and disappeared without a word. 

Duo heard a sound. He turned to see the small girl. Saturn.

She knelt down beside the body. 

"Gomen," She whispered. She placed the tip of her glaive gently to the ground. 

The body began to shine purple and disappeared.

She looked up. Duo could have sworn her saw him. Her large purple eyes shone differently for a split second. 

So familiar. Duo couldn't place it. 

No. He could.

**FLASHBACK**

"They fear me," Saturn said, materializing her glaive. "But once I use my power, I'll be destroyed."

Duo watched as the fearless warrior jumped right into the center of the monster. 

'She's beautiful…' Duo thought. 'And she's going to die!' 

Duo watched as the other one, Sailor Moon, tried in vain to transform. He felt the tug of Death bringing him to the center of Pharaoh 90. He felt himself swept to the battlefield.

"I'm ending it here, Pharaoh 90," Saturn said. "Tow Nebula will be destroyed."

Then Duo heard a voice coming from all around him. A voice that sounded strangely like the wizard from the wizard of oz. (a/n- crappy dubbed voices…) 

"Ha! Puny Sailor Soldier! Do you really think you can destroy me! Ha!"

"Yes," Saturn replied. She sounded differently this time. Cold and harsh. 

'She could. And will.'

"Don't underestimate me. I am far more than a Sailor Soldier, and far from puny."

Duo looked around, noticing for the first time that he was no longer in a lab, but on a small planet. The planet of Pharaoh 90, keeper of different dimensions.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The words echoed as the tip of her glaive hit the ground. The planet beneath her shattered as Pharaoh 90 screamed out in pain. He was defeated, but not destroyed. The power of the chalice kept him alive. The same could not be said about Saturn.

Duo walked over to her and kneel over her body. He shook her a little. Nothing.

"Shi no Kami," He said quietly, just as he saw a bright light coming toward him. 

'A heart crystal,' he thought. 'And that girl. She's different. The heart crystal. The one more powerful then the one in the chalice. The only way to destroy him.'

The spirit of Saturn rose from the body. Then another, and another. Duo watched in amazement.

The two, one in a sailor suit, and the other in a long black dress, her hair flowing in every direction, were flying around the one, protecting her.

The last was a girl, only around 13, had short hair, soo black it looked purple. She was crying.

The other two spirits flew over and disappeared into her. 

A non-existent wind blew back the bangs of the last spirit, showing a strange sign on her forehead. A purple h over a black star.

'Saturn's Death' Duo thought, recalling that sign from who knows where. 

The girl turned away from him to face Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon knelt before the body. 

"Hotaru-chan," She said. "Please Silver crystal, grant my wish."

The brooch beneath her heart crystal began to glow.

The spirit of the settled back into the body, now just a baby.

The mark on her forehead disappeared.

**END FLASHBACK**

'It's her! That girl! Hotaru!' Duo remembered.

He felt the tug of his other self. 

'Crap. Someone found me.'

Duo let himself slip back to his dimension and into his own body. He slowly opened his eyes, cursing his luck. 

'They must think I'm dead…'

***

Duo opened his eyes and quickly scanned the room. Quatre was crying in Trowa's arms, WuFei was in the back of the room looking shocked, and Heero was shaking him so hard he had a headache.

"Zakkenayo Heero," he mumbled. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep."

Quatre's eye's went wide. 

"Duo!" he shouted. "Oh god, Duo! You were dead!"

"Ha," He said, turning over. "I think this peace must really be getting to you."

"No, Duo," Heero said. "You were dead. You weren't breathing, had no pulse, and were stone cold."

"Well," Duo said, laughing nervously. "I always knew I slept like a rock!"

Trowa spoke next. (a/n- omg!! Trowa spoke! ^-^…//_-0)

"He's serious. Duo…Are you sick?"

'Kuso. They suspect something. Kuso kuso kuso kuso!'

"Do I look sick to you?" He said, putting on his award-winning smile. "Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and want to go back to sleep."

"Duo," WuFei said from his corner. "You went to sleep at 6:30. It's almost one. You had no breakfast or lunch. What the f*** if going on?!"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on! Did you say lunch?" Duo replied, trying to change the subject. 

"Yes," Heero said.

"Crap!" Duo hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs, heading off to the kitchen. He was ahead of the others, so the didn't notice when he took a different turn.

He found the exit easily. I guess pretending to get lost in a mansion helps you find you're way around. 

He grabbed his leather jacket, flipped up the collar, and ran off into town, disappearing into the shadows.

***

The other four pilots sat in the kitchen. 

"No Duo," Trowa simply stated.

"The baka must have gotten lost on his way here," WuFei said, almost hopefully, because deep down he knew something wasn't right.

"He never gets lost on his way to the kitchen," Quatre said, downcast. 'What's wrong, Duo? Why can't we help?'

Heero bolted to the door. 'Please no!'

Heero stopped dead in his tracks the moment he felt the dreaded breeze coming through an open door. Duo jacket was gone. And so was Duo. 

'Crap.'

***

Duo heard what they were thinking. He almost felt bad when Quatre wanted to help, but Duo knew he couldn't. What could help was sleep. A pillow to rest his pounding head on. What really got to him was Heero. He knew he really was Heero's only friend. The other pilots feared and respected him. They though of all the pilots, Heero would have the biggest problem, not himself. Duo could here them thinking that. I hope Heero's gonna be okay. What's a perfect soldier without a war? Not Duo. Duo was never afraid. Maybe sometimes he'd pretend to be. But he was not afraid. Bugging Heero was like shoving a broom up the nose of a sleeping bear. It was something only Duo would do. Duo could here him now.

'Duo. Please don't do anything stupid.'

"It's not stupid," Duo said aloud. "It's a favor to mankind!" 

He heard it again. That voice. 

'When will you leave me alone! You ruined my life already! Go away!

Please…don't…

Go away!

__

Please…stop!

Go- What's wrong?

Nothing, Duo-chan. I'm just so tired.

Akira…'

It was silent.

'Akira?!'

So silent.

'AKIRA!'

Alone.

'I have to stop this. No more pain for me. No more pain for the people I care about. Two birds with one stone.'

Duo grabbed the gun and shove the barrel into his stomach.

'One bullet, that is.'

He pulled the trigger.

It was silent.

So silent.

***

Akira felt herself pulled from his body.

'Duo?'

She dropped to the ground.

'I feel so weak…' 

'One bullet, that is.'

'Duo?'

Akira pulled herself to her feet just as Duo crumbled. Barely breathing, but still alive. She heard voices, but paid no attention.

"Still here," Duo said quietly. 'Oh no. He can see me. He's dying…' "Good. I didn't want you to go away. I didn't…"

'shhh…gomen, but not yet. Not now. Gomen.'

"Please," she said aloud, although few could here her. "Take my life instead. Shi no Megami commands you! Here my orders. Take him to his life!"

Akira collapsed and Duo began to fade, still so near death, taken to a new place. A new life.

***

The gundam team ran when they heard the shot. One thought going through all their minds. 

'Kuso.'

They arrived only to see Duo lying on the ground. Quatre ran forward, but found he couldn't get within ten feet of him.

"What's going on?" Heero shouted. 

"I don't know," WuFei replied, very near panic.

"Duo!" one of them shouted. It was too confusing to know for sure. Suddenly Duo began to fade, then disappeared with nothing but a pop.

"What the hell…" WuFei said.

Heero looked around for any sign of his friend. 

There was none.

It was silent.

So silent.

**End chapter 2**

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ah…writing Duo and Hotaru is like being on vacation…^-^…I can make any Miko happy! ^-^


	3. Back to Start

The Common Denominator  **__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter Three- Back to Start

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and check out my sequel to Passing Destinies!!! (posted under Miko of da Shinigami!) And this uses the Japanese names…if you don't know them…ummmm…learn them real fast…^-^::Warning, small amount of language and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13/R::

'____' thinking

**Flashback** flashback…duh

"___" talking

(a/n-______) Akira's Notes

Scouts and Duo are 18ish…

Hotaru is 16

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was Duo's line. I guess those 4 tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0

***

Hotaru and the others sat on the temple floor, waiting for Rei to finish reading the flames. Usagi was sleeping with her head resting on Mamoru's shoulder, who was smiling down at her. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. No one has. 

Lita and Mina were flipping through old Cosmo magazines. Not really reading, just flipping pages. 

Ami was playing around with her Communicator. Damn things always broke when you needed them.

Haruka was sitting out on the porch, one arm protectively over Michiru. 

Hotaru just sat. Nothing special. She just sat.

Then she felt it. Everyone did. Usagi stirred, Rei rushed from the Shrine, Haruka and Michiru came running inside. 

"What was that?!" Rei shouted, fully awakening Usagi.

"You felt it too," Michiru said.

"The Wind's are blowing," Haruka whispered. "And with it they carry talk of Death."

"Hotaru-san!" Darien shouted.

Hotaru looked down at her lap. It was shimmering, as if covered in Stardust. 

And that dust took the shape of a person.

***

Duo slowly opened his eyes. 'Am I dead.'

He lifted his hands, which were red with blood. His blood. 'I'm dying.'

He saw a blurry face above him. Short black hair and big purple eyes. 

'Ah…you can just feel the irony here…I finally found her and I'm dying. Someone up there hates me.'

***

Hotaru looked down at the boy who landed on her lap. He opened his eyes slightly, but quickly closed them.

"Look!" Mina said, pointed to his stomach. "He's been shot!"

"How did he get here?" Lita asked.

"It must have been Pluto," Ami answered. "She's the only one that can control things like this."

"Who is he?"

Hotaru didn't bother listening to what the Sailors were talking about. She placed her hand over his stomach.

A strange purple light appeared in her hand.

"Hotaru!" Haruka shouted. "You can't heal that! You'll drain yourself!"

***

Duo gasped for air and shot up.

'I'm alive! I'm healed!'

He looked at the small girl he landed on. She was breathing heavily with her head down.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I'm so glad I wasn't too late…"

She passed out.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" Duo said, shaking her slightly.

"Let go of her!" Haruka shouted, gathering Hotaru in her arms. 

"She's just unconscious," Michiru said, smiling. "She's fine."

"Hmph," Haruka said. "She shouldn't have strained herself like that. She knows she can't handle it."

"Give her a break," Michiru said quietly. "You don't just let a cute boy die on your lap, ne?" 

Haruka growled slightly, jealous. 

"We're going hope to take care of Hotaru-chan," Michiru said. "Tend to the boy and--"

"Don't do anything stupid," Haruka finished.

Michiru nodded and headed to the door.

"My name is Duo," he said. "Tell her I say thanks."

Haruka just stormed out of the room. 

"I will," Michiru said, smiling. "Ja ne!"

***

"So," Mina said, staring at him through heart shaped eyes. "You're names Duo! Kawaii!"

Lita sighed. "Super kawaii..."

Ami began scanning Duo with her Mini-computer. Duo just sat real still and eyed her. 

She continued scanning for about 15 minutes, until finally stopping and saying "All clear!" 

Duo face-faulted. "All that work for and answer I could have given you?!"

Mina and Lita began to laugh. They wouldn't stop.

Duo just blushed and mumbled, "Not that funny…"

"How did you get here and where did you come from?" Rei asked.

"Well I came from L2 and I," Duo started, but stopped at the look on their faces. "L2…the space colony…"

"A.C. scouts," Usagi said. "Ya know…that dimension Pluto was talking about. The one that just ended that war." Usagi looked around at the stunned faces. "I'll shut up now."

"Yep," Duo said. "That's the one. You see…I got into this fight with an ex-officer who wanted to kill me for being a soldier in the war, so he shot me. Of course, I shot him first. And he's the one who died!"

"How did you get out?" Ami asked.

Duo struggled to not mention Akira, his guardian, and the source of his powers. Akira, his goddess of Death. He made a quick lie. "Well some chick with long green hair and a mini-skirt saved me. She said I wasn't supposed to die. She told me she would send me to the Sailor Scouts who could heal me and help me start a new life. I assume those sailors are--"

"Us," Mina said, flashing a V sign.

"What do we do now?" Rei asked.

"I say we register him for college!" Lita said, nearly drooling. "He can share a dorm with me!"

"No," Mina said. "He can share one with me!"

"No," Ami said. "Mina and Lita are sharing a Dorm, Rei is staying and the Temple. That leaves Usagi."

"What about you Ames," Mina asked casually. 

Ami went red as a tomato. "Ummmm…I'msharingonewithGreg," She said quickly.

"Ooooooh," All of them said at once. Duo had the mind to run screaming out of the room and follow the others back. He didn't think he could stand much more of this. 

"So that's it then," Rei said. "Duo and Usagi share a dorm. It's late now, and I'm going to bed. I'll see you at registration tomorrow then."

The scouts and Duo left, heading for the park. 

"What do we do now," Usagi asked, hand in hand with Mamoru, who was being over-protective, disliking Duo or sharing a dorm with Usagi.

"You go home," Duo said. "I can take care of myself. I know where the College is."

"What?!" Mina said. "No way! You can stay at my house."

"No mine!" Lita said.

'It's okay,' Duo said to himself. 'He'll me fine!'

"It's okay," Usagi said aloud. "He'll be fine!"

"I guess," Mina said, not wanting to argue with her princess. "Ja ne, Duo!"

***

Duo wandered around town. He was always a night person, but he knew he needed some sleep. He curled up on a park bench and soon fell into a sleep full of painful cries and long dried blood. 

***

Hotaru laughed at the sight she saw. She was waiting for the girls to find that boy and register so they could go to the mall. Quite boring, but the park was nice and the Sakura were in bloom. Soon, if I can't control her, I could destroy it all. Suddenly a loud snore broke into her thought. 

"It's him," she said, looking down at the sleeping boy. "That boy!" She giggled when she remembered how Usagi and the others where looking for him. 

She nudged him.

"Wake up, sir," she said quietly. "Everyone's looking for you."

He just snored even more loudly and turned over.

'Baka.'

"Gomen, sir, but WAKE UP!" Hotaru shouted.

He shot up, but accendentally rolled of the bench in the process.

"Itai," he murmered.

"Graceful," she said, looking down at him. "You better get moving because the others are still looking for you."

Hotaru walked past without another word. Duo, however, grabbed her ankles as she passed, making her fall flat on her face.

"Itai!" she shouted. "Kisama!"

He just stood, brushed the dirt off his wrinkled clothes.

"You better watch that mouth of yours," he said with a grin. "None wants to hear a pretty girl curse."

Hotaru managed to blush and get pissed off at the same time. 

"Why you!" she tried to push herself up, but slipped and fell back down.

"Graceful," Duo said, grinning and helping her up.

"Baka."

It was at that moment when the sailors decided to show up. 

***

'Kuso,' Duo thought.

Mina and Lita came running up to him. 

"Duo," they said, both giving dirty looks to Hotaru, who still had Duo's hand. "We were looking everywhere for you."

"Well here are am, gorgeous, so lets go sign me up!" Duo said, grinning. 

Mina nearly melted. "Gorgeous!"

Duo left with the inners, looking at Hotaru over his shoulder only once. She recognized it as one of those "I wish I were anywhere but here" looks. 

She laughed to herself. 

Michiru and Haruka came walking up to her.

"You two seem to get along," Michiru said, smiling. 

"I don't like him," Haruka said. "I just know he's lying about something."

"You don't trust anyone," Michiru said, giggling. 

"I don't like him either," Hotaru said quietly. 'His touch. So cold.' "He is lying about something. And I'm going to find out what."

With that, the small raven-haired girl walked away.

"She's been so quiet lately," Michiru said. "This Duo character seems to be the only person to get some kind of reaction lately."

"I still think something wrong," Haruka said, the wind blowing harder, as if agreeing with her every word.

"With which one," Michiru said, holding her hat to her head as the wind picked up, and the fallen blossoms swirled around, before heading off in the same direction as Saturn.

**End chpt. 3**

Gomen…it was kinda short but hey!! Better then nothing…and now I gotta go write the next chapter of my other fic…-_-0…I hate this…

R/R!! the more the sooner I get the next one out!! 


	4. The Calling

The Common Denominator  **__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter Three- The Calling

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and check out my sequel to Passing Destinies!!! (posted under Miko of da Shinigami!) And this uses the Japanese names…if you don't know them…ummmm…learn them real fast…^-^::Warning, small amount of language and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13/R::

'____' thinking

**Flashback** flashback…duh

"___" talking

(a/n-______) Akira's Notes

Scouts and Duo are 18ish…

Hotaru is 16

Setsuna- about 22 (looks) but is really, really old

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was Duo's line. I guess those 4 tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0

***

Hotaru sat in her room, the one lamp she turned on not luminating only a small portion, but the computer luminating Hotaru's violet eyes. 

"Who are you really, Duo?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer, which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when she got on.

"Why don't you just ask me," Duo said from behind her.

"DUO!" she shouted, jumping up and turning to face the intruder. "Never, NEVER come into my room without knocking. Screw knocking…JUST STAY OUT!" she added, blushing awkwardly because she wasn't used to yelling at people, "I could have been getting changed…or something."

"That's what I was hoping," Duo said, winking.

"Baka," Hotaru murmured.

"Don't you wanna know who I am?" Duo asked, grinning. 

"I'm busy Duo," Hotaru said, pointing to the door. "Is there something you wanted to tell me or are you just here to bug me."

"Dinner," Duo said, running into the hallway and jumping down the stairs three at a time with Hotaru right behind him. After all being late for dinner with Duo meant being very, very hungry until breakfast.

***

Pluto watched the two race down the stairs. 

"He found her," she said to herself. "They know. They push away and pull closer. If they meet who knows what could happen to these dimensions. She opened another window into the Shinigami's old world. There she saw a boy of about 18. Handsome with sharp face and messy hair. His eyes were cold though. They had gotten colder since she last saw him, and he had become more of a recluse. 'He blames himself,' she thought. 'But there was nothing he could have done. This was how Akira-sama wanted it. She knew it must happen, and maybe she was right. Maybe the problem would fix itself. But maybe it will destroy us all. They darkness wasn't destroyed. It's coming back. And it will kill us all. Heero Yuy, please save my world.' 

***

Heero tossed and turned in his sleep, dreams haunted by visions of her world. Two figures hidden in the shadows, long dark hair and cold black eyes. And the other. A scythe, long brown hair, a braid. Duo?

'No,' Heero thought to himself. 'No, Heero. Duo is dead. You let it happen.'

Then a voice. A beautiful voice and I vision. A Goddess. Doorways to different worlds. And the key.

'Heero Yuy, please save my world.'

Heero woke up to see his room being lit by a strange glow. Maroon and Green shimmers began to take the form of a human. 

She opened her eyes revealing dark red orbs holding many years of pain. And loneliness.

Heero didn't even reach for his gun. 

"Heero Yuy," she said in a voice so beautiful Heero yearned for her to speak again. "Would you give up this life to save your friend, and my world. This is you're calling, and only you can answer."

Heero just stuck his hand out to her. "Take me there."

***

Hotaru watched Duo inhale his meatloaf and swipe some off Haruka's plate when she wasn't looking. It had been like that ever since Duo moved in until the semester. Hotaru usually stayed away from him, ever since that day at the park. There way something about his touch. The way his skin touched hers. She was afraid of him, and he knew it. The worst part was that she loved him.

Hotaru went out to the back of the house, sitting on the very edge of the cliff on which she lived. Haruka hated it when she sat there, but it was the only place where Hotaru could think. 

"Hey," said a voice so close Hotaru could feel the breath on her neck. Duo could see her stiffed and grab the rocks beneath her.

"I'm not going to push you off," Duo said, sitting next to her. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

"I don't," Hotaru said, shifting to look into his eyes. A big mistake. Hotaru felt like she was being sucked in, her whole body went numb as she just looked at him. The way his cobalt blue eyes held so much sadness and pain, it made her want to cry.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" Duo asked.

"No," Hotaru said, resting her shoulder on his head. 

::I'm going to stop this chapter here because I am taking a moment of silence not for the victims, but for the families of the victims, who suffer the most pain. I hope that if any of you lost someone you love, you know that although this tragedy is tearing us apart, it's bringing us, as citizens of America together. Be strong.::

Chelsea Neil

I want to also let people know that this story is supposed to be confusing and I will probably be putting up a thing of cliff notes soon…so you can read those soon. Please send more question so I know exactly what you guys want to know. Thanks.


	5. Around the Corner of Your Eye- Akira's W...

The Common Denominator  **__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter Five- Around the Corner of Your Eye- Akira's Wish

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and check out my sequel to Passing Destinies!!! (posted under Miko of da Shinigami!) And this uses the Japanese names…if you don't know them…ummmm…learn them real fast…^-^::Warning, small amount of language and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13/R::

'____' thinking

**Flashback** flashback…duh

"___" talking

(a/n-______) Akira's Notes

Scouts and Duo are 18ish…

Hotaru is 16

Setsuna- about 22 (looks) but is really, really old

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was Duo's line. I guess those 4 tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0 I don't own Around the corner of your eye, it's a song by A-Teens…it's really good! ^-^

***

Akira sat on her cloud, looking down at Duo. It was like her punishment for existing, for giving up her duty. To have to watch the man she cared about most fall in love. 'If only he knew,' she thought, holding up her semi transparent hand to the blinding sun. 

**__**

If you knew how many nights  
I've been sitting by your bed  
Running fingers through your hair  
While you're asleep.  
"Duo," she whispered. "I wish you knew that I died for you. Just to remember me, that's my wish."

**__**

Every time I call your name  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
You turn around to look for me  
And no one's there  
"I'll always be here, watching you grow old, watching you die. Both a gift and a curse, but at least you know I'll always be here."  
**_Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know_**  
"You still hold my power, Shinigami-sama," she whispered. "And as long as you exist, I will always be here, even through my death. My angel will always watch over you."  
**_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_**  
"Duo-sama…I feel so guilty for loving you. I feel so guilty for ruining your life, and hating myself for giving you a new one. All I want is for you to be happy. But with all my heart I want you to love me too."  
**_I could be your pot of gold_**  
**Everything you're wishing for,  
But do you really want to find  
The rainbows end.  
Let me know and I'll come true  
I will give my all to you  
But don't let anybody take  
Your dream away**  
"Some one is coming, Duo-chan. He's going to take you back, and he's going to fail. Something is happening, love, and everyone will know who you are, and who she is. Saturn's Death, the end of your worlds."   
**_Where ever you are  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
I'll be around just want you to know_**  
"Be careful, Duo, because…"   
**_If you're lost without me  
Wondering where I might be  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Like an angel watching  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye_**  
"I will always love you."   
**_There's a song playing in every heart beating  
In a key that unlocks every door  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
And it's all you're wishing for_**

Duo woke with a start, heart pounding. "Akira?"


	6. Cliff notes!

**__**

The Common Denominator 

Cliff notes 

By- Akira Maxwell

Okay….here's what we have so far-

Duo- Duo was possessed by Akira because she fell in love with him and didn't want him to die. She is the goddess of death and passed her powers onto him, staying with him to help him control them. 

Akira- She knew her powers were too much for him and that she would be punished for giving them up to a mortal. The price was paid by Duo feeling a lot of pain every time he thought about it. It drove him crazy and eventually he'd kill himself, because you cannot kill a god. Akira made the mistake of wishing for Duo happiness before separating from him so he could live, but leaving her powers behind. She still watches over him though, and plays a significant part in the end.

Hotaru- Duo was sent to the sailor scout dimension because of Akira's wish for his happiness, because that's where Hotaru was. She deleted most memory he had about his home, but he could still remember Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and his true form. He met Hotaru once when she almost died, and it was because of him she was reborn as Saturn's Death. Because every moment he had contact with her, the world was placed into even more danger. Because Akira gave him his powers, he became the god of death, and he was in the same dimension as Hotaru, the goddess of death, thousands of universes would collapse. The balance was broken, and if Saturn's Death woke while Shinigami reigned, they would all die.

Setsuna- They don't know this though, but as the two fall in and out of love with each other, the world is being out into even more danger. The Heart snatchers saw this though, and they have come from the past once more to awaken their master, who is still sleeping inside Hotaru, this time containing the powers of both Saturn and Omega Zone. Pluto must get Duo to leave this dimension, and his lover. She knows it will be hard, but she seeks help with his best friend, Heero Yuy. Unplanned, however, she has fallen in love with him, but so will someone else. Soon the final battle with come, sides will be chosen, and masks will fall. 

Go, Duo!!!! 

Lalalala! That took like 5 minutes to write! I'm on a role! On to the next chapter- Secrets Reveled 


	7. Secrets Reveled

**__**

The Common Denominator 

Chapter Six- Secrets Reveled 

By- Akira Maxwell

Authors Notes- I am Miko of da Shinigami. But I am also Akira Maxwell. This new fanfiction is quite a change from my usual style of writing, but it will always have a certain style that labels it- Miko's. Due to the change, however, I am going to post it under my new pen name, Akira Maxwell, who is also a key character in this story. I hope you all enjoy this and check out my sequel to Passing Destinies!!! (posted under Miko of da Shinigami!) And this uses the Japanese names…if you don't know them…ummmm…learn them real fast…^-^::Warning, small amount of language and violence…blood, suicide, and kicking butt… PG-13/R:: 

'____' thinking

**Flashback** flashback…duh

"___" talking

(a/n-______) Akira's Notes

Scouts and Duo are 18ish…

Hotaru is 16

Setsuna- about 22 (looks) but is really, really old

Disclaimer- don't own gundam wing or sailor moon. Akira is mine, although with permission you may borrow her. The plot is mine, steal it and you have a date with your maker. Sorry, that was Duo's line. I guess those 4 tapes of episodes I watched this morning rubbed off. -_-0

***

"Duo!" squealed Minako and Makoto at the same time, each grabbing one of poor Duo's arms and dragging him into the building. Hotaru walking in silently after.

"Why are you so late on your first day school Duo?" Minako asked.

"Yeah! But don't worry! I saved you some of the breakfast for the car ride there! Mina-chan here almost ate it all without you." Lita said, gulping as Minako shot her a very dirty look.

"Thanks I think," Duo said. "And for your information I was out on a very romantic walk with your dear friend, Taru-chan, as we have been doing for several weeks now, each time ending with a passionate kiss under the stars."

Duo grinned as he watched Minako and Makoto round up on poor Hotaru like angry dogs.

  
"Now ladies," Duo said, pulling the girls attention from Hotaru, who was shooting him a very dirty look. "Shall we get going?"

"Fine," they said, dragging Duo into the limo and shutting the door in Hotaru's face. 

Hotaru watched as Duo and the others left for collage. 

"See you later," she muttered under her breath. 'I hate it when people leave without saying goodbye. Duo can be so annoying. I don't know why it hurts to see him leave, even if for just a minute.'

Suddenly the charm around her wrist began to beep.

***

"We need Saturn," Rei shouted into the communicator. "Hurry!" She barely had time to hang up when Saturn appeared in a flurry of black feathers. 

"Hey," she said in a cold voice.

'When she transforms, it almost like she's another person,' Rei thought. "We passed by the park on the way to school. We saw Neptune and Uranus fight this huge youma. The other girl are helping and Duo is fast asleep, as usual."

"Then what are you waiting for," Saturn said. "Let's go!"

She disappeared once again in a flurry of feathers, appearing at the battle this time, and easily defeating the youma. The scouts de-transformed. 

"That was two e…" Hotaru started, but her words were cut of by a heart-wrenching scream.

Hotaru spun around. "What's wrong Mina?!"

"Duo's gone, Hotaru!" she shouted.

"No I'm not!" shouted a voice from above.   
Hotaru looked up to see Duo sitting in a tree above the playground.

"Duo…" Hotaru started.

"It's fine," he said. "It's not that you lied, I just never thought to asked whether or not you were super heroes…I'll remember next time. Can we go now?"

Duo could se her pained looked, and cursed himself inside. But if he told her what he knew, he would have to tell her how. 

The car ride there was a silent one, and so was the long walk Hotaru took back to the mansion. 

***

"Why do you need me?" Heero asked again as he shared a cup of green tea with Setsuna.

"Because I cannot bring him back alone. He needs a tie to the other world, his home. You need to tell him about this because he will listen to you," Setsuna repeated.

Heero laughed, but stopped quickly because it just wasn't like Heero to laugh. "Duo will not listen to me, or anyone. He just won't. You don't know him the way I do," Heero said.

"Heero, you are the one that does not know. You do not know the power of words, your words."

Heero just grunted, but made the mistake of looking up at her. He drowned in the depth of her maroon orbs. 

'So beautiful, so sad. That look, so full of loneliness. _The same look I see in the mirror everyday_. I would do anything for her.'

"Yes," Heero said.

"Then let us continue. Three months, Heero. Are you ready?"

*** 

"The cherry blossom are still so beautiful," Hotaru said quietly.

"Yes," Duo said, coming up behind her. "So beautiful."

She spun around, throwing herself into Duo's arms. 

"Oh Duo! I've missed you so much!"

"Hotaru-chan," Duo said, looking deep into her eyes. "I…Hotaru look out!"

Hotaru gasped as she saw the many clawed hands pulling her away from her love.

"Duo!" she reached out her hands to grab him, but ending up with only a handful of cherry blossoms. 

***

Hotaru awoke with a start.

'Just a dream. Only a dream.'

She brought her hand to her face, and went to wipe the sweat from her skin. When she unclenched her fist, several cherry blossoms fell onto her violet comforter. That's when she started to scream.

***End chapter***

lalala beautiful cliffies!!! Read and review or it'll be even longer till I have the time to write the next chapter…and I know you all want another one…I hope…? 


End file.
